


You Forget Everything

by Bryellii



Category: South Park
Genre: There's not actually any Tyde in this, but it's inferred so I suppose I can tag it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: Even though South Park is often looked upon by outsiders as a beautiful, friendly little mountain town, there's one thing that only the residents know about.It's like a disease, a disease that seeps into your brain and forces everything else out.





	You Forget Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Egg Salad Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060931) by [RiddlePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda). 



> A while ago I stumbled onto RiddlePanda's little Tyde series, and I just fell in love with the overall idea of it. The stories are dark, no doubt, but it's something about that idea that just makes it brilliant.
> 
> I loved reading Egg Salad Sandwiches, because it gave me some closure as to what happened, and even explains a bit about how when someone dies or is lost, everyone forgets them except one person or two.
> 
> This was a small drabble I decided to make on the topic, and what I believed happened to Bonnie when she went out to Stark's Pond the day she went missing.
> 
> I also (somewhat) based this fic on the lyrics from "Himinninn er að hrynja, en stjörnurnar fara þér vel." by Ólafur Arnalds

There had always been something off about that photo that Clyde had found when he was much younger. It was a family photo, including him, his father, and his mother. But… there was always that one space there. A space that seemed like something or someone should have filled.

It’s always bothered Clyde, even after he went off to college and went through experimentation in the old laboratory at the top of the hill in his hometown. Thinking of it made everyone shudder. It went to ruins after the kids made it to highschool, and often toyed itself into the back of everyone’s minds. They couldn’t forget what happened there. Especially Clyde.

But it was something about the words that Mephesto said to Clyde during the experiment. It triggered something in his head, let him see memories that had been long forgotten. It made his head pound, made him cry sometimes.

The name was always on the tip of his tongue.

B… B…

B… what?

He’d think and think, trying to remember, then be forced out of his thoughts when Lila or one of the other girls wanted to play or cuddle.

It took years to finally get closure that Clyde had a sister.

She was another victim to the curse.

Even though South Park is often looked upon by outsiders as a beautiful, friendly little mountain town, there's one thing that only the residents know about.

It's like a disease, a disease that seeps into your brain and forces everything else out.

And Bonnie Donovan was one of those things that had been forced out.

Clyde was fully aware of this disease. He remembered Bradley, the blond boy who lived just a few houses down from him. He distinctly remembers seeing him flying off to save the universe. But only he and Craig remembered him. Nobody else did, not even Bradley’s own family.

It still bothered Clyde, even if he did have closure.

He wanted to know what happened to his sister, what happened when she went out to Stark’s Pond.

Sometimes he wondered if she was up in Heaven with his mother, watching down on him while he pondered and pondered.

One day he’ll try to figure out what happened.

One day he’ll try to figure out the reasons behind this disease.

One day he’ll try to find everyone who had been lost.

.  
.  
.

It was always on days like this when Bonnie just wanted to leave the house and enjoy the nice weather outside. It was a rare occurrence, considering that Colorado was always freezing cold, even in the summer.

Her original plans were to call up her best friend, Kaylee, and see if she’d want to hang out with her in the park. Instead, they opted for Stark’s Pond, a place they’d been very fond of since they were little kids.

They walked hand-in-hand down the path, just chatting and gossiping about anything and everything.

Once they finally reached the pond, Kaylee gave Bonnie a grin as she stripped herself of her sweatshirt and sandals and dove right on into the water. It was days like this where the ice melted away and the sun was able to heat the water up enough so someone could go swimming without freezing to death within two hours.

It made Bonnie giggle, and she followed only a minute after.

They splashed each other, spoke about the times they’d come here and done this before, even went as far as seeing how long they could hold their breaths.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

They eventually got out of the pond, joking about how dumb of an idea it was to just jump right on into a probably radioactive body of water.

But they weren’t glowing and there were no extra limbs, so they figured they were safe.

At least, that’s what they thought.

The girls slipped on their outerwear, not failing to notice the figure standing on the opposite side of the pond. They glanced between each other before Kaylee called out to the mysterious person, waving to them and wearing a friendly smile.

What they did fail to notice, however, was the glinting metal of the gun. And it wasn’t until there was a tranquilizer in Kaylee’s leg did Bonnie fully process the situation. Another gunshot, and it was like night time had come early.

When she finally stirred awake, Bonnie found herself alone, no sign of Kaylee in sight.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, allowing her to glance around the small room. There was nothing there worth mentioning, considering that it was almost completely empty, aside from the mattress she had woken up on.

Noting the cubby at the top of the room and the metal bar that connected the sides, she decided that she was in a closet.

Bonnie adjusted herself so she wasn’t awkwardly sitting on her calves, her feet feeling sore from probably having sitting like that for a while. It was a decision she regretted almost immediately, but she figured it would be better to get over it now than later.

A few moments passed, and she was suddenly blinded by a bright light, being forced to squint as to not hurt her eyes. Standing in front of her was the man she and Kaylee saw at the pond. His expression was cold, but his face was kind.

It was only after he helped her up that she noticed the white lab coat he adorned.

She was guided through the halls, passing rooms with large windows to allow researchers to view whatever was going on inside.

“Where am I?” She couldn’t help but ask, finding her voice to be quite raspy. How long had she been out for, exactly?

“The Lab,” the man replied, “You were asleep for almost a week now, and we need to examine you.”

Ah. Well, maybe she should be mildly concerned now.

The duo had reached the door at the very end of the hall, and they stepped inside. A spark of happiness rippled through Bonnie when she saw Kaylee standing a few feet in front of her, and she broke out of the man’s grip to hug her.

“...uh, what the hell are you doing?” Kaylee asked, ripping herself away from Bonnie.

“Hugging my best friend! What else would I be doing?”

“I… don’t know you.”

And before she could process it, the man had grabbed onto Bonnie’s wrist again and jerked her towards him. They proceeded through the door to their right.

And then everything went dark.

But when she awoke this time, she was up to her knees in water. There was nothing else but water and sky. She still wandered a bit, everything the same. Nothing was changing, and it was like being in a fun house.

Except, this wasn’t even fun.

She’d been wandering for what she assumed was hours now, and her limbs began to ache. She was tired, and wanted to rest.

So, she just fell back, floating on the water’s surface.

Nothing mattered, and it was nice. The atmosphere was calming, serene.

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to forget.

.  
.  
.

It had been two months since the disappearance of Bonnie Donovan, and about a month since the death of Betsy Donovan. Roger wasn’t doing well, and he had been avoiding his son Clyde at all costs. He was angry, hateful, and didn’t want to take out his feelings on the only person he had left.

He found himself going to the bar more and more often, getting drunker and drunker each and every time. It was bad for his health, and he eventually found himself a reliable therapist to help him get over his alcoholism.

The South Park police had seemed to forget about his daughter altogether, and now that he thinks about it, it appeared that everyone forgot that Bonnie existed. Even Kaylee, who seemed much more quiet and had been diagnosed with a severe case of depression when she returned home about two weeks after having gone missing.

But the thing that hit Roger the hardest was how Clyde managed to completely forget about Bonnie.

Roger didn’t understand how, didn’t understand how all of the family pictures he had somehow managed to erase someone so close to him. He didn’t understand anything anymore.

He’d tell Clyde one day, maybe. But even Clyde had fallen victim to the South Park disease.

One day he’d find Bonnie.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Boyfriend to Death 2 reference in here, so kudos if anyone managed to catch onto it.
> 
> I'm probably extremely wrong about what actually happened, but it's just a speculation of mine.
> 
> Also, I really loved the Bonnie and Clyde joke that RiddlePanda included in their story, given the names. I thought it was rather cute.
> 
> Go yell at me for being trash: crybaby--clyde.tumblr.com


End file.
